The present disclosure relates to variable cycle gas turbine engines, and more particularly to an exhaust mixer therefor.
Variable cycle gas turbine engines power aircraft over a range of operating conditions yet achieve countervailing objectives such as high specific thrust and low fuel consumption. The variable cycle gas turbine engine essentially alters its bypass ratio during flight to match requirements. This facilitates efficient performance over a broad range of altitudes and flight conditions to selectively generate high thrust for high-energy maneuvers and optimized fuel efficiency for cruise and loiter.
An exhaust nozzle enhances the thrust produced by the gas turbine engine. In variable cycle gas turbine engines, each flow stream may require a particular nozzle.